<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>胡了 by Blueeee7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478824">胡了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeee7/pseuds/Blueeee7'>Blueeee7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SNH48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeee7/pseuds/Blueeee7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>🀄</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>胡了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>『取材于最近的🀄生活』<br/>文字极差</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   南方的冬天一向冷不起来，但必要时的一条秋裤还是可以抵抗一下寒冷的风。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   戴萌窝在家里的沙发上，心不在焉的调着电视，新闻主持人的一句句“各位市民当下应注意个人卫生，在家勤洗手，出门戴口罩…”由左耳朵钻进去又从另一侧溜出。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   从厨房出来的莫寒看着瘫在沙发上装煎饼的戴萌，不禁用手戳了戳。“老板你这个煎饼快发霉了，确定不去阳台透透风吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “这个年过得真是太糟心了，天天就是搂着你刷手机看新闻，门都没出过。”“怎么？和我在一起你觉得糟心？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “那肯定不是，我只是想着一天到晚瘫在家里的日子也不太好过。总想找点消遣。”莫寒突然从柜子里翻出一副扑克牌，扔给装煎饼的某位。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “这个？”“少一个人啊莫莫！二缺一！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “那在手机上玩好了，打打游戏。”“玩了好几天了一直输，没心情。”“那你闷着好了，事儿真多。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   戴萌抓起手机，猛的打了个电话出去。不一会儿许佳琪和吴哲晗出现在门口。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “姐姐你至于吗，不就一个对门还用上电话了。你叫我们过来干嘛？”许佳琪冲客厅说道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “来打麻将！我突然想起来以前留了点东西下来。”在书房里的戴萌吭哧吭哧的拎出了电动麻将桌，以及麻将两副。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   吴哲晗瞪圆了眼睛，“你家什么时候会有麻将这东西？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “上次我爸妈来过年，觉得家里无聊买的，跟莫莫我们四个正好一桌。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “得，你厉害。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “你这不行啊，把二五万都给我打出去了。”许佳琪怒气冲冲的盯着戴萌。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “有这时间瞪我不如赶紧换牌。学学我家莫莫，多沉稳。”说完戴萌还不忘向对面坐着的莫寒抛几个媚眼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “八条。”“哎哎哎五折你起牌的手放下，杠。”许佳琪得意的朝戴萌笑，“这个算你的了啊嘿嘿。”“没事儿我有金主，是吧喊寒～”对面的莫寒还是很淡定，不慌不忙的理着牌。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “胡了。”莫寒轻轻一推牌，笑着说。“这都第几把了？”吴哲晗不免也说起几句。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “那只能是莫莫厉害。”狗腿又开始工作。“得了吧你消停会儿。”许佳琪给了她个白眼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   两三个小时过去了，牌桌周围的四个人开始打起了哈欠。“快七点了，我去做饭。”莫寒起身走向厨房。“我去帮忙。”戴萌跟在她屁股后面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   客厅里就只剩下了七五两个人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   厨房里，一双手悄悄从莫寒背后围了上来，紧紧抱住她。莫寒也没推开她，于是得逞的狼崽又把头靠在她肩膀上蹭来蹭去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “停停停，你这哪是给我帮忙？不捣乱就算不错了。出去歇着去。”“那不行，作为优秀女朋友肯定得在你劳累的时候给你一个怀抱靠着。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “照你这么说我现在就躺你怀里炒菜好了。快点她们还等着呢。”莫寒边说边找着调料。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   黏在身后的狼崽缓缓松开，莫寒回头看她，她也不说话，“好了好了别闹，晚上有个礼物给你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   高个子的眼睛顿时亮了起来，一溜烟跑去外面收拾餐桌。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   晚饭也很迅速，七五两个人几乎是被戴萌明里暗里催着快点回自己家的。许佳琪不禁翻了个白眼，“催着来也是你，催着走也是你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   洗完澡后的戴萌大字躺在床上，暗暗思考者今天会有什么样的礼物。翻看着手机，今天似乎也不是什么特别的日子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   不一会儿莫寒就从浴室出来了，裹着浴袍，走到客厅给戴萌端了杯水。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “莫莫，你今天下午说的礼物是什么啊。”戴萌抱着杯子坐在床上。</p><p> </p><p>   “你猜猜？”莫寒站在戴萌面前。“这种时候了不应该揭晓了吗？明明是你先…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   话还没说完，微微潮湿的浴袍滑了下来，露出里面不该有的一套大红旗袍，上半部分勾勒出莫寒应为之骄傲的姣好身材，下半部分勉强延过两条白皙长腿的一半，还沾着些水的身体让一身旗袍更向穿着之人贴紧了一些。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   戴萌差点一口水喷到她身上，但其实还是侧过头朝另一边去了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “咳咳…莫莫…你…你什么时候有这件衣服的。”咳嗽连连的戴萌调整着气息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “嗯…会告诉你吗？”莫寒在她身边坐下，“如果今天你不想推倒这张牌的话也可以了，那牌要被别人摸走了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “有谁敢起她？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   没等到莫寒起身，戴萌猛的抓住她微凉的手臂，直接将她顺势引进自己怀中。趁着惯性两人一同倒下，莫寒压在戴萌身上，领口的扣子松开一颗，露出里面一片起伏。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   戴萌咽了咽口水，视线朝下看去，不安分的左手从下向上探去，揉捏着柔软的臀部。右手着急忙慌的解开莫寒胸前紧紧系着的扣子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   灯光暗下，两张唇互相吸引着贴在一起，唇后早预备好的软舌钻进对方的口腔，肆意掠夺着面前人的味道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   一切褪去，只剩两具身体在微薄月光中缓缓移动。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “戴萌…你摸的牌怎么样？”深陷身上人攻势的莫寒找出理智趁机问她。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “很好，我觉得她快胡了。”戴萌答着不忘继续抽送。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   月夜琼浆随着一声喘息照在颤动着的身体上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “有空多打打牌，有益身心健康，预防老年痴呆。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “戴萌你找打是不是！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>